Echoes of the Everglades
by SpiritOfMetal
Summary: A short drabble about Randall's life in the marshes after his banishment. Might continue based on feedback. Rated T for possible future content.


After watching Monsters Inc. , I felt inspired to write a short drabble about Randall. His character was kinda portrayed in the movie as greedy, sinister...but I know there is more to the purple chameleon. I may continue this, but it was mainly done for fun. Meh, lets just see where this goes.

Tell me what you think via review! (Note: first MI fanfic.)

Please enjoy.

**~SpiritOfMetal**

* * *

Banishment.

Something I thought I would never have to face.

All of my efforts...my life in the monster realm...all to waste. Meaningless now.

Reality set in after the first few whacks of that shovel. The sense was beaten into my skull, but a little too late.

Those callous humans shoved my sore body into a black trash bag and tossed me out of their trailer where I was able to marinade in what had just happened.

First it was disbelief. Everything had been going so nicely...I was actually going to be acknowledged. Someone important. Revolution was within my grasp. My planning...my work and sweat. All ripped away from me in one day...no, narrow that down to a few hours.

Then...the anger. It consumed me. I cursed Sullivan and Mike to the deepest, darkest pits of the universe. I thrashed in my trash bag for quite a while, beating on the metal of the trashcan that I been chucked into. And Boo...that little..._pest. _I was seething, furious, and spat on about everyone I had ever known.

After my weak and bloodied body couldn't take anymore of the intense emotions, I collapsed in the tattered trash bag. Defeat. Failure. I was so insignificant. All I wanted to do was...help my fellow monsters. Make our world a better place. Earn respect...and actually _be_ someone others would look up to. Live the life I had been striving to live.

The aftershock came, and soon tears where streaming down my face. I had never experienced such profound misery and sadness. I was nothing, forsaken by my own kind and exiled from everything I knew.

The darkness of the dumpster suited my mood well, but the stench and small space began to make me sick. I slunk out of the trashcan in broad daylight – the humans weren't around, thankfully.

The days after my short trash-confinement where blurry and unfocused. I spent my time dragging myself across muddy marsh ground, trying to find a dark, quiet place to rest in. The human world was new and terrifying – I had no idea what to expect. All I knew was to find shelter and quick.

Luckily, I stumbled upon the large roots of a strange looking tree and passed out.

I slept and slept, ignoring and refusing to face the world outside of my little hidey-hole. Sleep was my refuge and was all I felt like doing. I didn't eat, didn't do anything. Just curled up in a ball. If some creature decided to lumber up and eat me, I didn't care. I wouldn't have put up a fight, not a single cry of protest.

My body was back to shape in the time of a few days, but it was the emotional and mental aspects that were the most tattered. I tried my best not to think of my past life...not to think of MI...basically, I tried not to think at all. All I wanted was the sweet , vast peace of sleep.

As more days passed, sleep became harder to come by, and my mind began to wander and grow active. I fought it at first, but my body was close to 100% healed and it was like my mind was trying to alert me. _Get up, you pathetic lump_, it kept saying.

I gave in and uncurled myself...stretched, stirred, and finally became aware of where I was.

Gnarly roots of some ancient, crude smelling tree. Dirt caked my body everywhere. I had been lying in a small puddle of muck.

I crept to the entrance of my root cave and looked outside. A vast, bright forest of trees. The sun was intense, and moisture hung heavily in the air. There was a spicy, earthy, rancid smell everywhere.

A distant glimmer of water caught my eye.

I recoiled and whimpered. This was all too much. I didn't have a clue where I was, or what anything here was like.

I returned to my mud puddle and curled up into a ball, staring blankly at a crack in the tree root while violent shivers wracked my body.


End file.
